


Hunted

by Solid



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Far Cry - Freeform, I want to work smut in here at some point because im a perv, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, far cry 5 - Freeform, it starts like stale bread tastes, there will be more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid/pseuds/Solid
Summary: Deputy Angie Wells gets in over her head while in her second form when she bites off more than she can chew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt by http://midnightfuckingmayor.tumblr.com/

Angie had started meddling in Jacob's territory a few weeks ago, but just a few days ago was the first time she had seen the man himself. She was sneaking around an outpost in her second form, a rather large wolf with dark blonde pelt and blue eyes. She necessarily didn't blend well with the green and brown forest, but neither did Jacob's white Judges. She marked the members of the cult that were guarding or working at the post. The building reeked of bliss and wolves. As soon as she was confident enough to walk from the brush to start taking people out, six white trucks full of people had pulled up. She froze in her tracks, her body half out of the bush and low to the ground. 

A large man with ginger hair had stepped out of one of the trucks and made his way to the building to make inspections, or so she assumed. Angie had instantly recognized him. She hadn't met the man personally yet, but she had seen photos and the 'Only You' posters that littered the mountains. Now with a lot more men and Jacob Seed himself here, she no longer felt as if she could take the outpost by herself. Still only half covered by the brush, she started to back up to hide. An unexpected crack of a stick breaking under her back paw. The sound must have alerted a few of the guards because two cultists had spun around and quickly spotted her in her wolf form. 

Angie looked at the two cultists that raised their guns at her. They gave each other a confused look, wondering if this wolf was one of the Judges in progress that might have escaped. This wolf didn't look like the regular grey wolves that inhabited the mountains and it was much larger than any of the Judges that they had seen. Angie's muscles tensed up as she prepared herself to lunge at the men if they got closer. The two cultists pointing their guns at something near the edge of the outpost grounds must have caught the attention of a few others.

A woman, who Angie recognized as one of the cult MVPs, called out to them, asking about what they were doing. "There's a... wolf here." The man to Angie's left answered as he looked away from her and to the MVP. The woman walked over as others looked on from their posts. As she got closer, she saw the rogue wolf and was taken aback at how large and how off colored this beast was. Once Angie caught sight of the woman, she tried to slowly back up again into the bushes. The more people that noticed her, the harder it was going to be to get away.

A thought passed through her mind. Is she acted non-hostile to these men at this moment, it was more likely for them not to shoot at her. Fewer shots fired meant more possibilities to escape. Now, keep in mind that this thought passed through her mind in a split second and her reasoning seemed sound. She didn't really take into account that these were Jacob's men after all and their whole ploy was that the weak need to be exterminated... or something like that. Angie let out a soft doggy whimper as took a few more steps back into the brush, never taking her eyes away from the three in front of her. The woman cocked her head to the wolf and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by her radio crackling.

"Shoot it"

The cultists that stood before the wolf all straightened up a little at the man's voice that chimed in on the situation over the radio. Angie didn't recognize the voice, but by the way, they reacted and the demand in the voice, she guessed it was the man in charge. Jacob Seed. He stood a ways away on the porch of the building, watching the scene unfold. It was interesting to see that large of a wolf. All interest in the situation left him as he saw the creature start backing up into the woods, like a scared puppy. Something that was scared of just a few men was no use to him.

The men raised their guns again, about to open fire on the beast after hearing their Herald over the radio. In the brief silence before they pulled the trigger, all three cultists could have sworn they heard a heavy sigh come from the wolf. 

Jacob had clipped his radio back onto his belt as he turned away from the scene that was about to unfold. He heard the gunfire and assumed his men had carried out his command. But you know what they say, when you assume, it makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'. After the first few shots, he didn't expect to hear the yell of one of the men and more gunfire. He turned back just in time to see the large wolf on top of one of his men, jaws around his neck. The two others at the scene seemed to have been struck by shock, as they watched the wolf bite down, breaking the man's neck whilst tearing open the throat with its huge jaws. After a second, the shock settled. The woman MVP yelled for them to shoot it and the other man fumbled with his gun for another valuable second.

Angie snarled as she lunged at the second man who wasted the few precious seconds he had left, trying to aim at her through the panic of a wild animal attacking him. Just as his finger pressed back the trigger her, now bloody, jaws had taken hold of his arm. The bullets flew into the treeline behind her. The one in which she planned on retreating too soon. She bit down on his arm with full force, content when she heard the snap of the bone. The man screamed in pain and in fear as he fell back, the large wolf quickly looming over him. 

Before she could chomp down on his neck, stray bullets that were meant for her had hit the man, killing him before she could. She jumped back and dodged even more bullets as more men came running to aid their comrades. The cult MVP fired upon the wolf, missing shots as it seemed to almost know where the bullets would land. Angie lunged at the woman who was desperately trying to hit her, only managing to nip at her pant leg when the woman lept back, evading the dangerous jaws that were decorated with sharp fangs. This was becoming more of a pain to try to escape as more men opened fire on her. Angie bolted back into the brush that she first appeared as a few bullets managed to hit her. 

It was obvious that the men were going to give chase to her, especially after those two deaths. But maybe it was for the better that she'd take them on in the forest rather than out in the open... in front of a now heavily guarded outpost. She mentally sighed to herself as she ran between trees, trying to put some distance between herself and her pursuers before she rounds back behind them to pick them off. Once dwindling in numbers, it'd be a hell of a lot easier to make a clean escape. Perfect plan. Nothing could go wrong. As she continued forward, the bullets that had lodged themselves inside her pelt began to be pushed out. They were rejected by her supernatural body. Soon the few bullets hit the ground and the holes they left slowly began their healing process. In a few days, it would almost be like she wasn't shot at all.

As they yells and stomping around had gotten further away, she allowed herself a moment to stop and actually think. But all that she could think about was the taste of human blood on her tongue. She was not a fan. Not at all. She knew that some other werewolves would partake in human flesh. Just not her. She'd have to remember to brush her teeth when she would turn back to her human form. She sighed, not realizing the forest had gone quiet and started on her plan to circle back behind the group of cultists that followed her into the forest. 

Sneaking in the bushes, she had managed to go unnoticed and get behind the men. She noticed the change in volume in them. She realized that these were not the same group of cultists as before. These were a smaller group of Jacob's hunters. The ones who began the case must have been ordered to come back, while the hunters took their place. Maybe it wasn't a perfect plan. Maybe it would go wrong. She began to second guess herself when she heard a small conversation between the hunters. "Jacob wants this one alive. So switch to the bliss bullets", The self-proclaimed leader spoke quietly. The rest of the group nodded in response. Angie, however, would have frowned if she was in her human form. She hated the sting of the bliss bullets. She regretted her choice of picking today as the day to go mess about in her wolf form.

Without revealing her position, she crouched lower to the ground, hiding her body better in the bush, deciding to wait for them to pass by before she made a run for the river. Her heart sank as she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun her head around to see a second group of hunters. She was so focused on the first group that she was dumb enough to not realize the second. One of the cultists in the second group has spotted her and was raising his gun. A growl erupted from her throat as she lunged out of the bushes away from the second group and right into the middle of the first one. Angie snarled at them and pounced onto one of the men, quickly smashing her teeth into his neck.

Jacob stood at the outpost, arms crossed over his chest, and radio in one hand. He waited for his two teams of hunters to return with the beast. That canine moved not like any other. It's like it was making conscious decisions. Like it knew what it was doing. He assumed wrong when he first saw it. Now he was down three soldiers at this post. Sure the wolf only killed two, but the so-called 'MVP' who failed to shoot the beast that was eight feet away... Well, failure is not an option. He shot her himself, right before he sent out his hunters. As other picked up the dead bodies, the radio broke the tense silence with crackles followed by light chatter between the teams.

"Target in sight"

A small smile played on the lips of the tall ginger man. But that quickly faded as gunfire could be heard in the distance followed the chatter over the radio that began its downward spiral.

"Watch out--"

"Team two has lost the target. Team one, please respond" 

"Team One?" 

"Dead bodies, over here"

"Where did the target go?"

"The beast couldn't have gotten far--"

"There it is--!!" 

The radio cut to static as the last of the gunfire in the distance dies off. The silence cuts through the outpost once again until a wolf's howl in the distance sets off the howls of the Judges scattered around in cages. A frown settles on Jacob's face as he looks around to his wolves. He was partly upset about losing two squads of hunters, and partly excited to go hunting for his soon to be new Judge.


	2. Chapter 2

A deep sigh erupted from her lips as she turned off the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition. Angie leaned back her seat, closed her eyes, and just gave herself some time to think. It had already been a few days since she tried to liberate an outpost and failed miserably. Honestly, it was pure luck that she managed to take out both groups of hunters. She had begun to panic halfway through the fight, but she guessed that some of the hunters did too. She had seen a few missed shots, a couple of the hunters freeze when their eyes met hers, and one even tripped on a branch. If it weren't for the little things like that, she probably wouldn't have made it. 

She unconsciously scratched at the almost healed wounds that she earned during that fight. The few bullet holes on her leg and a few cuts from a couple of the hunters that decided to go to hand to hand combat with a giant wolf would be a good idea. At this point, they would completely heal over within the hour, but the fast regeneration always itched an awful amount. 

She rubbed her eyes and let out another sigh. It seemed like every hour, she was regretting coming to the Whitetail Mountains more and more. Over the past few days, there had been more and more hunting parties popping up and the majority of the chatter over the Peggie radio was talking about the monster wolf. She hadn't turned into her wolf form since that day, but the stress from increased numbers of enemies everywhere was starting to get to her. Angie was starting to get cravings for things like deer and moose heart. She was planning on going hunting and thought maybe if she was extra careful and stayed vigilant while in a secluded area, she'd be fine. 

Before getting out of the truck, she grabbed a small duffel bag from behind the seat. She raised her arms, stretching out her body. She had spent a few hours driving and trying to find a place with no humans around. She was sure there was no one else around this area for now. All humans had that same basic sweaty, salty scent and the damn Peggies all smell like the bliss. Now that was a scent that cuts through all the others, like a hot knife on butter. The bones in her back popped from the stiffness being relieved by stretching. Another sigh escaped her, but this one in relief. 

"Alright", she mumbled to herself as she set the bag down on the seat of the car. She quickly unzipped it before she leaned against the side of the truck to keep her balance as she removed her boots and socks. Her toes dug into the grass of the clearing. Angie breathed in and smiled lightly before she placed her boots on the floor of the truck and tossing her socks into the open bag. She followed this up by briskly removing her shirt, then pants, makeshift folding them and putting them in her bag as well. As she folded them, she made a mental note to maybe stop by Nick and Kim's place to wash her clothes. Finally, she removed her bra and underwear, putting them in their place in the bag before zipping it up and shutting the car door.

Angie walked forward and began stretching again. Loosening up her muscles beforehand always helped her transform easier and faster. She stopped in the middle of the clearing before crouching down. She got into a position, that was sort of like a runner's starting position, and took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she allowed her transformation. The most immediate changes were her nails and teeth growing and the fur that started to grow all over her body. Next, it was the rearranging and changing of her bones. They popped and cracked as they moved and formed into the large wolf bones she needed. Angie's skull reformed, like a sculptor pressing and pulling a lump of clay into a new piece. Her skin grew thick to hold the rearranging and growing muscles that pulsated as they wrapped themselves around the new bones.

Angie tried to never rush a transformation, despite it only taking about a minute or so to complete. Sure to get out of a sticky situation, she sometimes had to. If rushed, there could easily be tearing of the skin or muscles and growth at the wrong times in the wrong places. The transformation would always complete itself, but it was painful if something went wrong with it. She always aimed to make sure that didn't happen. The fur was the last thing to finish. As it did, Angie stretched out her new canine body. It was her body, but it was always new. The muscles, bones, and fur. It was exactly the same as the last time, and the time before that... but it was always new. 

Taking her first few steps in her new form, she let out a partially involuntary howl. That howl that was sure to carry, but it felt so good to let it out. If she thought about it then, she should have taken note of the howls that came in response. Angie stretched out her body for just a few seconds longer before putting her nose in the air and sniffing for the direction to go to find some deer. Luckily enough for her, she could pick up the scent of a few, not that far away. She started trotting, getting used to this body's mobility again before she gained speed and disappeared into the forest. 

It had only taken a few minutes to find the deer and moved around to make sure they were downwind to her. Angie positioned herself low in the brush and waited for one to get wonder from the group. Memories of the times she went hunting her family, her original pack... or even some of the times she went hunting with her human friends. Of course, she didn't reveal herself to them. She had never revealed herself to a human before. But she hunted with them, using guns and wearing that ugly bright orange. She was always amused at how inefficient it was or how it required two people to carry the kill back to the truck.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a doe strayed from the group while grazing. It aimlessly grew closer to the unknown threat that lurked just out of sight. With a quiet snarl and a quick lunge, the doe had a pair of jaws sunken into its neck and the other deer fled as fast as their hooves could carry them. With no intention to give chase to those who ran, Angie released her jaws off of the doe's neck a little bit after it stopped squirming. She looked over her kill and then lapped at the blood that began to pool around the dead animal. She made quick work of ripping into the fresh carcass, deciding that the less time she was out in this form, the less of a chance she had of being spotted by some peggies.

Days of tracking, hunting, and searching, still no word about his new wolf. It was easier to for them to track down the elusive Deputy that was running amok. Things were looking bleak for the hunters that failed to track the beast. Jacob had made it clear that he wanted it. They were able to follow the track to the river, then nothing. It was like it vanished that day at the outpost. They've had absolutely zero luck in tracking the monster wolf since that day.. until now. A howl cut through the natural sounds of the forest, alerting a hunting party that was a few miles away. the Judges that joined the group let out howls in response. 

A smirk flashed across Jacob's face as he looked over at his wolves who finished their howling. This was just the thing they needed to finally track down the beast. He was rather pleased with himself that he choose just the right hunting party to join on this day. How lucky for him. The hunting party regrouped and made their way towards the area where the lone howl came from. It would take a little while on foot, but any vehicle was not an option while on the hunt. He did not want to lose this creature again.

As they approached the area from which they heard the howl, the group became more and more cautious as they split up to cover the area more thoroughly. When one of the hunters radioed in that they found a deer ripped to pieces, Jacob knew they were getting close. They were able to track direction it ran off in after deciding it was done with the doe. They figured it headed towards the river. The hunting party made their way towards the running water, hoping that the beast hadn't disappeared again. They were right. 

Angie had eaten more then she had intended... she also got more blood on her coat than she would have liked. She was now down by the river, splashing, trying to rid herself of the blood on her paws and face. She stuck her whole head into the water, shaking it around hoping to get clean. She had partially forgotten that this hunting trip was supposed to be quick, but it felt good to be in this form. To run around, to hunt, to even play in the water like a young pup. She craved being a wolf, despite being wanted as a prize by the man who runs this territory. She pulled her face out of the water and then shook about, figuring she was clean enough.

Still distracted by the water, she sat and lapped at the water, taking a drink. It took her just a few seconds too long to notice the familiar scent of the bliss. She froze for a second, taking in the scent and the direction it was in. She was downwind from them. She stood up, ears perked up to listen for anything in that direction. She heard the sound of a bow being drawn and released. She quickly jumped from her position, evading the arrow, and ran in the opposite direction of the hunters. She guessed she had taken far too long on this trip and that it was time to go.

Her paws carried her as fast as she could away from her hunters. Again, she was too distracted by the people behind her, that the individuals in front of her might as well not be there. When the large ginger man stepped out of the bushes about 20 feet in front of her with his rifle pointed at her, she was taken completely by surprise. Angie's body began moving on its own as she took a sharp right into the forest, her paws carrying her as fast as she could go. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she ran anywhere. The rush of the chase blocked her ears from hearing anything or else she would have heard the shouts between the hunters. She soon found herself a ways ahead of the hunters and back into the clearing where her truck was still parked.

She realized she was panicking. She had seen Jacob and completely panicked. There really was no reason to panic, he was just a normal human that she could probably take out just as easy as any other human. But just his commanding presence freaked her out. Even hearing him now, giving commands to his hunters as they trekked through the forest after her, made her question taking them on. Angie ran and jumped into the tall grass that edged the treeline. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she figured she'd do whatever first comes to mind.

The first figure that emerged from the trees, she pounced on them, taking them down to the ground with her on top of them. A red rifle pushed up against her body kept her from chomping down at the man. It took her a solid second before she realized the man himself, Jacob Seed, was the one on the ground. Angie tried harder to push down and get to his throat. Taking him out would be a score for the resistance and make it easy to take the Whitetail Mountains. He struggled under the large wolf, trying to throw it off, as it snarled and chomped it's jaws, trying to get the best of the situation.

A stinging pain had hit Angie's side as she continued to fight the man. As soon as she realized that it was an arrow that hit her, her eyes widened a bit before she jumped off the man and ran again. She didn't get that far before the bliss that coated the arrow started to take effect. She whimpered lightly as her feet started to stumble and she started seeing double vision. She could still make out the figures that appeared around her, surrounding her. Now with the hunters blocking any way out, the stumbling became worse as she tried to unsuccessfully fight off the bliss. Each step the cultists took to get closer to her, pointing their weapons, she sloppily tripped away from them. Her body eventually fell to the ground. She whimpered as everything was fading. The last thing she saw was Jacob walking up to her. "Finally. You're mine".


	3. Chapter 3

A soft whimper left her throat as Angie began to regain consciousness. Her body felt heavy and sore, like it had been laying still for days. The smell of sweat, bliss, and blood of the air filled her nose. Her eyes slowly peeled open as she started to become more aware of her body. It took a second or so before she remembered what had happened. She wasn't careful and she had gotten captured by the damn peggies. She bolted up off the ground and looked around, forcing her senses to get a hold of themselves before the grogginess of a bliss induced sleep had faded. She stumbled and tripped over her paws and landed back on the ground. Another whimper was let out at the failed use of her legs.

She gave herself a few seconds to try to get a grip on the situation. She breathed in and looked around. For some reason, she hadn't fully realized that she was in a cage until just now. Upon further inspection, she could see many other cages filled with wolves and people. She seemed to be the only one who had their own cage to themselves. Maybe it was the fact that she could easily take on a human or wolf. Angie's tail flapped on the ground in annoyance. This was not good. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this... She mentally sighed. At least she didn't turn back while under and discovered as the Deputy that's been causing the cult oh so much trouble. She'd be in deep shit if she turned in front of someone.

It was already dark out. She wondered how long it's been since the hunters had gotten the best of her. She assumed it was just earlier that day, but with the bliss it was hard to tell how long you've been out. After giving it a minute, Angie stretched her legs before she stood back up. Her muscles were sore from the bliss and stiff from laying on the ground for god knows how long. After letting her blood flow for a little bit, it now seemed like they were able to hold up the weight of her canine body. Other than the few guards that stood at their posts, the compound she was in seemed relatively empty. It was probably because it was night and many were sleeping. 

Angie let out a soft growl as sniffed around the cage. It was frustrating to be stuck in this cage. She couldn't turn back into her human form to fiddle with the locks. The guards or even the others in the cages would easily spot her. A thought passed through her mind that maybe she could dig out. The cages had dirt floors and necessarily wouldn't be difficult for her. While walking along the edges of the cage looking for a soft spot to dig, Angie's eyes darted to one of the guards on duty. He seemed to have noticed that she was awake again and quickly spoke into his radio, "The monster wolf is awake." He walked over to her cage and looked down at her. Angie stared right back at him, making eye contact. She stayed silent and docile for now.

"I don't know why they had so much trouble with you..." He knelt down next to the cage. Letting his arrogance and ignorance get the better of him, he smirked and wrapped his hands around the bars, "you don't look so tough to me. Just a few bullets and--" He was quickly cut off when a pair of jaws bit down on his hand from inside the cage. Angie was not one for letting people walk and talk all over her... especially if she could easily kill them if she wasn't stuck in a cage. A scream was let out as his hand was shredded by her fangs. The bars of her cage saved his hand. If it were not wrapped around the bar, she would have been able to snap her jaws and it would have been severed. The cultist fell back onto his ass, holding his bleeding hand. 

A few more cultists showed up. One went to the man's aid and the other held their gun up to the cage. Angie growled deeply at the one pointing the gun. The ruckus must have made the judges stir. They were at the edges of the cages watching, a few growling or snarling at the quarrel that was happening. "Shoot it!" The man on the ground holding his hand, cried out, "Shoot it dead!" Angie snarled at his words and paced aggressively in the confines of her cage, her eyes glaring daggers at the cultists. She only backed down when she spotted the tall ginger man heading their way. She ceased her snarling and pacing before she moved herself to be as far away from him as her cage would allow it. She considered all of the Seeds as dangerous people, least of all Jacob.

He walked over to the cages and looked over the situation. Jacob ignored his injured soldier and loomed closer to Angie's cage. Meanwhile, one of the cultists helped up the injured man and lead him away to go treat his hand. Angie's body was pressed against the other side of the cage. She was well aware that her actions didn't fit with regular wolves, but it was too late at this point. From all of the other instances where she collided with the cultists while transformed, Jacob already knew she wasn't a regular wolf. He didn't say anything, he just observed the beast in it's cage. He began to walk around the cage, looking her over and waiting to see how it would react when he got close. 

Of course, Angie moved away once he got came around and got close again. She didn't trust him even for a second. Once back around the cage, he nodded towards a few of the other peggies, who nodded in return. One came forward with a pail of water and another dragged behind him what looked like an animal leg. Upon seeing the meat, her eyes flashed and she finally felt the presence hunger that had been sitting in her stomach. She had eaten just earlier, she should not have been this hungry. Unless the bliss had made her sleep for longer than she thought. Her ears perked up at the sight of food and with her animalistic instincts taking over, she completely concentrated on the meat that was being dragged closer. Her body became antsy and anxious in the time that it took for the food to get there. 

As the meat was thrown into the cage, she wasted no time tearing into the flesh. As she made quick work of her food, she became completely oblivious to her surroundings. So oblivious that when the cage door opened and the pail of water was set down, she didn't even notice. Watching the giant wolf bare into the meat, one of the cultists had said, "He really is a monster..." Sure, everyone at this camp had dealt with feeding the judges, but they didn't even compare to this large creature.

"She." Jacob said as he stood in front of the cage, arms crossed, watching the wolf like he was looking at his most prized possession. Angie, after eating some had let her senses come back into play, had heard 'she' and looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. She would have raised an eyebrow if she wasn't in her wolf form. How could he have known by just looking at her. She kept an eye on him as she leaned back down into the meat, gorging herself some more.

"I'm sorry?" 

"It's a female," He answered. The one who made the remark looked from Jacob to the wolf before asking, "How do we know?" He seemed confused as to how one can tell from this distance. "I checked" Jacob answered nonchalantly. Angie could have spit out her food. When did he check? She guessed he could have crudely lifted her leg and checked anytime when she was out. She chomped on the severed animal leg, dragging it just a bit further from where he was standing. He turned to the cultists who were still watching the large wolf and mentioned that they'd better get back to their posts before something unfortunate happened. After they scrambled back to their posts, he looked back down at the wolf that eyed back at him.

Her fangs continued to rip and pull the muscles of the animal leg, which she guessed was an elk. Blood coated her muzzle and dirt and mud covered other parts of her blonde pelt. She was a mess and she didn't like it. She always liked having her pelt clean and shiny. But that was the least of her problems right now. Angie quickly finished having her fill of the leg and stepped back from it, looking at the only person in front of her. She wondered what his plans were and how she could possibly worm her way out of here. 

"Tomorrow is when we start," Jacob said to her, stepping closer to the cage "Soon you'll be one of my best works yet." He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He wanted to make this one special. Something like his own personal hunting companion and potentially breed them with the other wolves. He wanted something strong. Not to say that the other judges weren't, this one was obviously on a different level, physically and mentally. The way it knew to dodge the bullets that day at the outpost, or the way it cleaned itself down by the river after hunting. It showed that this one had a higher mental capacity. That's what he wanted. Though he wondered if the bliss would mess with her mind, like Faith's angels. Sure it made them physically stronger, it made them dumb as fuck. he didn't want that. 

Jacob figured he'd try to tame this beast without the use of the drugs, try to avoid frying her brain. Angie let out a soft growl as he drew nearer to the bars of the cage. Oh how she wished for him to stick his hand between the bars so she can bite it off... She swore she saw a small smirk play on his lips for a second before he spoke, "This is going to be fun." With that he turned and left, leaving Angie alone. She wasn't sure what to think about this situation. She sighed and sat down before leaning down and drinking some water.


End file.
